


losing him was blue like I'd never known

by grabmyboner



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Harringrove, M/M, im so sorry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21593551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grabmyboner/pseuds/grabmyboner
Summary: Everything is blueHis pills, his hands, his jeansAnd now i'm covered in the colorsPull apart at the seamsAnd it's blue-Blue is the colour of the pen that’s scribbled across a torn piece of paper and shoved into Steve’s locker. Quarry. 9.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	losing him was blue like I'd never known

**Author's Note:**

> look this wasnt supposed to be this depressing. when i wrote it i wasnt thinking about the implications of the last paragraph and then i reread it and made myself sad. sorry if u read this lol 
> 
> inspired by songs about colours, halsey, t-swift, troy sivan, etc etc etc.

**Blue **is the colour of the pen that’s scribbled across a torn piece of paper and shoved into Steve’s locker. _Quarry. 9._

**Blue **is the ink smudge on the back of the note, when he slips it in Billy’s locker _. Make it 8._

**Blue **are the jeans that lay between his legs in the back of the car, rutting against him and squeaking against the faux leather seats.

**Blue **is the car that rumbles through the streets, that makes his heart race and his cheeks hurt from smiling when they take a corner too sharp.

**Blue **are the bruises and marks on his neck. His thighs. His stomach. It’s the evidence of the love that they have.

**Blue **are the eyes that stare at him and crinkle at the edges. **Blue **like the sky, like the ocean he crows about. **Blue **like the walls of his room and the sheets on his bed. **Blue **in their own special way. **_Blue blue blue_**.

“What are you looking at, pretty boy?” Those **blue **eyes ask.

“You. Always looking at you, **Blue**.”

“ **Blue**?”

“Uh huh. You’re **Blue**.”

And then the **blue **eyes are gone and replaced with **_black black black_**. Pupils so big, but so familiar. **_Crimson_ **burns his cheeks and he’s **_red_ **and **_black_ **and,

“[ **Blue**](https://grabmyboner.tumblr.com/post/189342830050/blue-is-the-colour-of-the-pen-thats-scribbled#notes).” He whispers.


End file.
